Impossible
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Alice and Jasper celebrate one hundred years together in the place where they started out. Fluff, please read and review.


"Who would have thought that after all this time we'd end up back here," I said to her, who was beaming. Her hand was intertwined with mine as we walked down the street to the all too familiar diner.

One would think that, after one hundred years of use, it would change, but it was the only thing, it seemed, in the city that hadn't changed too much. There were new seats and counters, but everything else seemed to be the same.

And there we walked, hand in hand, looking the same has we had one hundred years ago. She was beaming, emanating happiness and joy, and I was smiling. I usually never smiled so openly, but this occasion seemed to call for it. She was looking ahead, almost dragging me.

"Well…" she trailed off. She knew I had meant it as a rhetorical question, but Alice had to answer every question thrown at her. It was adorable in a cute way. We entered the diner just as it started to rain. Even the weather was the same. The bell above the door chimed as we walked in and took our seats. We didn't even bother to sit opposite each other.

A waitress came by to see if we wanted anything and we told her no, we just wanted a place to escape from the weather. She brought us two glasses of water.

Everyone in the diner was talking animatedly and some were even laughing. It was a good day, apparently. The entire place was filled with warm emotions, and Alice couldn't take her eyes off me as I looked around. She had a smile on her face.

"So even after a hundred years you aren't tired of me yet?" she asked, teasing in her voice.

"Not at all," I answered truthfully. She kissed my cheek.

"Are you tired of me?" I asked. I knew the answer, but I couldn't help but hold my breath waiting for her response.

"Never," she said. She kissed my other cheek, beaming while doing so. She knew people were looking, and she loved that thought, no doubt.

I looked at our water and put my hand around one of the glasses. Alice looked at my hand, then at me.

"To one hundred more years then?" I asked her. She smiled, putting her own hand around the other glass and nodded.

"And hopefully we can promise each other a hundred more after that," she said, though she already knew the answer. She picked up the glass and took a sip. As did I.

We rarely ever drank or ate anything other than blood, and we knew it would be uncomfortable later on, but I felt it would be something memorable a hundred years down the path.

I still couldn't believe it. Two hundred and fifty years (roughly) I had lived my life thinking that that was it. There was no happiness to this new existence, only death and bloodshed. Then I left and found Alice. Now, one hundred years later I had known so much happiness and bliss… I had never thought I would feel it when I first started this life.

And now I never wanted to feel anything but love, happiness, joy, I even relished the anger, though that was just once.

"_Jasper, honestly, I don't know why you insist on wearing this thing all the time," Alice said, holding up a vest I had picked up in the eighties. She absolutely loathed it, while I absolutely loved it._

"_Alice, I've told you before, it's comfortable, and as you said once, it can go with everything," I said, taking it out of her hands and putting back in the closet. _

"_It's out of style," she retorted, taking the hanger and walking over to the trash can. I took it out of her hands before she got very far._

"_The eighties are coming back," I defended myself. She took hold of the hanger, and I refused to let go._

"_Not in full," she said, tugging at it._

"_And how would you know?" I asked, tugging it back towards me._

"_Because I just know these things," she snapped, using more force with the hanger. I feared it would break._

"_You aren't an expert on everything," I replied, using just as much force as she._

"_When it comes to fashion, I am," she said. She pulled the hanger and it broke, tearing it and my vest on it in half. I glared at her. "And I always win," she said happily. I was still mad._

Yes. I would take that anger over any other kind of anger I had ever felt.

One hundred years. Looking back at it all… all the times I made mistakes, all the time she slipped up in our life… sitting here in this diner made all that seem even more valuable than it truly was. Which is something I thought was impossible. I needed to stop thinking things were impossible. Because as long as I was with Alice, anything could happen.

**Short, I know, but hopefully sweet?**


End file.
